I'll take care of you
by Hannahpotter112
Summary: Simmons has finally awoken from her coma after giving Fitz the breathing mask when they were stuck underwater and is having trouble remembering him. Fitz is sent away by Coulson for the sake of Simmons, and has to deal with her absence.


A/N: I decided to make this one a little longer than the rest of mine to fit a lot more Fitz and Simmons in, so I hope you like it! This story is a continuation of my previous two stories so if you want more of a backstory, I would advise reading those first. This is Beta'd by GUITARCHIQ, you amaze!XD

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. The title is from Sam Smith's _`Lay Me Down'_

Fitz didn't know what to feel. Of course, because of his long night up talking with Skye, he felt immeasurably exhausted. The exhaustion was fuelling his distress and longing as he sat with the team-minus Simmons-in the living area of the Bus.

Skye was laying on the long couch with her arms behind her head, looking at the ceiling. Coulson was scratching his head, and Fitz had his own in his hands, trying to stay awake, and stop himself from crying at the same time. There was a mild tension in the air after they had talked about what to do regarding Simmons. The conversation was only brief, but it left Fitz feeling like his presence made her worse, as if it stopped her progression. At first, when she said his name and only his name while she was in her bed, a giant weight the size of the world fell from his shoulder. When they realized that she didn't actually mean to say Leo, she meant to say pain-the sight of Leo had confused her-Fitz realized just how severe her case of Amonia was. _What if leaving would help?_ Fitz thought to himself. They had discussed it, and although Fitz dismissed the idea right away, the thought was still running through mind.

"Maybe we should give it some time?"suggested Coulson, interrupting Fitz's self-powered debate.

"Yeah, that would be alright," said Fitz, looking unconvinced.

The group sat in silence, letting the possibility of losing the biochemist sink in, like a sharp, immoveable knife. Coulson got up from his seat, and walked over to the fridge, pulled out four beers, and walked back. He set three down on the table with a clang, and popped the top to his own, taking a long swig.

Fitz decided he had enough of this particular conversation, and walked through the hallway to Simmons room. It was quite dark inside, and only the red lights of the machinery shown, giving the room an eerie hue. Fitz walked over to her bed, and placed a hand on the rough blankets. He could feel her warm hand even through the blanket. He looked at her under the covers. Everything about her was the same, like she never had the accident. Like she would wake up any moment and they would talk about their new tech, the insane idea he had about getting a lab monkey, or argue over what movie they should watch next Saturday. Fitz smiled at the old familiarity of his thoughts, and took a seat in the chair by her bed. He took her hand in his, knowing that when she woke up, he wouldn't be able to say what he had to without her getting confused at the words she used to understand so well.

"They think I should leave, but I don't want to," he said, voice almost inaudible. "I know you Jemma, well, at least I did. I made a promise the day you jumped out of this plane. And you know I don't break promises, even if it means I have to get to know a new Jemma Simmons, I will take care of you just the same. We _will_ fix this, together." He placed a small kiss on her head, and stood up. The door shut quietly behind him as he walked out into the dark hallway.

He sat on his bed, feeling strange being in his own room after days of sleeping beside Jemma. He had decided that if he was going to act rationally in the morning-which he really needed to-he would need to sleep. He climbed into his bed, not bothering to change into his sleeping clothes, He slept for longer than he had planned. He got in bed thinking he would just take an hour nap and he would be good to go sleep next to Simmons for the rest of the night. Instead, he slept until 11 AM in his own bed. When Fitz woke up, he jumped out of bed and ran to check on Simmons before changing his clothes for the day. She was in the same state as she was before: deeply confused. He sighed and turned from the glass window to face Skye, who was sitting on the counter with her arms crossed.

"Sorry, had no idea you were standing there," he said, rubbing his eyes and looking not fully awake.

"You didn't sleep in her room last night?" said the hacker, looking confused at the fact that Fitz would willingly leave Simmon's side.

"No, well, yeah, but…I wanted to make sure I got some sleep tonight so I could think today," he said, confused at his own response, "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to change," said the engineer, walking past Skye briskly.

Fitz closed his door and sat on his bed, his head in his hands. _Am I losing her? Even if she does make it, will we still be the same as before? Have we drifted apart? How am I letting this happen?_ Fitz thought as he closed his eyes. He countered those thoughts with _if me and Jemma were actually growing apart, I would feel it, I would know. Maybe we won't be the same, but we will find a way to make it better, we will get through this._ Fitz felt some closure with the last thought and got dressed. After five minutes of deciding what would be the most convenient to wear, he settled on a tie with a grey sweater and brown pants. He opened his door to a much disheveled looking Coulson.

"I am so sorry Fitz, but the team and I have decided that it would be better if you leave while Simmons makes part of her recovery.," he said again. The look on his face was grave, but understanding.

"Why? I haven't done anything, and I know I can make it better. If you want I don't have to even go into her room, I could just stay outside. Please don't make me leave her," Fitz said looking calm at first, but growing more distressed after every word.

"Sorry, Fitz. You are going to be undercover at Hydra, there is an agent named Bobi Morse who will assist you, but if you want Simmons to actually get better, you are going to have to go," said Coulson, stubborn and unwilling to change his mind no matter what Fitz had to say. Fitz's face turned white. He nodded, knowing that Coulson was right. He had to leave, for the better of Jemma, _his_ Jemma. Coulson gave Fitz a sad smile, and lead him to the small jet located in the boarding dock of the plane.

Skye, who was sitting in the living area of the Bus, had known Coulson's decision an hour before Fitz did. She had decided not to tell him when he came to check on Simmons because she didn't want to be the one who caused his distress. _This is the right thing to do, right?_ Skye thought to herself, _I mean, it will help both of them, and Simmons will improve more now._ She sighed, and rolled over on the couch. After closing her eyes for what Skye thought was only a few minutes, she opened them to find May looking down at her from above.

"Oh, hey, just thought I would take a few minutes," the hacker said groggily, still not fully awake.

"Simmons is up, and seems to be talking, just thought you would want to know," she said, turning, and walking back to the pilot's pit. Skye got off the couch and stood up so fast that she felt dizzy, but she didn't mind. _Maybe if she is better- and normal-I can get Fitz before he gets on that plane._

"Omygod Simmons, I'm so glad you're up. How are you, how do you feel?" said Skye franticly after she shut the door on her way into Simmons' room.

"Hello Skye, I'm glad you came in. I guess I'm doing fine, I mean they tell me I just got up out of a coma," she said, almost in an groggy tone. Her words were slightly slurred as if she took a long time putting them together.

"Fitz will be happy to know you're awake," said the hacker, placing herself if the chair beside her bed.

"Oh, yeah, I guess…some of it's a little hazy there…" said Simmons, looking away from Skye's eyes and down at her IV.

"What do you mean? You don't remember him?" the hacker said; worry seeping into her voice involunerily. She couldn't imagine Fitz and Simmons not together. They were Fitzsimmons. It was almost hard for her to say their names separately.

"No, it's not that…it's just… some parts I can't really remember if I did dream it or not, and the things that i can remember just seem sort of bad…that all," said Simmons, not wanting to worry anyone with the fact that everything with Fitz, except for their worst moments, seemed quite hazy.

"Well, maybe we can help. Like, if we brought him in to answer some of your questions. He just went on a classified mission, but I can get him back for you," said skye, hoping to save Fitzsimmons before it broke for the biochemist.

"No, let him go on his mission. While he's gone I'm going to try to piece these together," said the biochemist, more than just physical pain showing in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean, it would be easy to get him back from the plane, he is still heading out," pressured Skye.

"Yes, I'm sure. It would be better for me to figure out the memories on my own," the other woman said, looking Skye directly in the eyes now.

"Okay, if you insist. I'm glad you're awake Simmons," said the hacker, smiling playfully as she stood up to leave the room. Simmons smiled back, letting Skye know that it wasn't her fault she couldn't help piece the broken mess of what once was Jemma Simmons back together.

"Something's wrong," said Skye, looking at Coulson who seemed to be paying little attention to anything around him.

"What do you mean?" Coulson said, looking up at Skye after he finished his sentence.

"Something is wrong with Simmons. I asked her about Fitz, and she said her memories are cloudy or something. And, not only that, but she when I offered to have Fitz come back and help her, she denied it, like actually denied it," said Skye, exasperated.

"I agree with Simmons, she needs time," said Coulson, much to Skye's dismay. Skye stared at him, mouth agape. "It would be better for Simmons to recover on her own, she needs to learn what else changed and so do we," he said without a change in his expression.

"Fitz will help her recover that. They are so tight that maybe seeing him will help bring back some of their old memories," the woman said, even though she knew she had already lost her argument.

"That's why he can't be here. He will confuse her, possibly hurt her more than she already is," said Coulson continuing with what he was doing before she came in his office.

Skye left the office, Coulson's words and the sound of his pen on paper echoing through her lay in her room, alone, memories running through her head. She remembered Fitz's scream as she jumped out of the plane, but she remembered Ward saving her and not Fitz. She remembered when she made him that pesto aioli sandwich, and him lying to her that he ate it when he actually threw it. She remembered that he put on the mask to save himself, and only had the morals to bring her body up. _'Why am I even friends with him?'_ Simmons thought to herself. _Did he even actually do anything to help me now? He left!_ thought Simmons, becoming increasingly sad that she couldn't remember what was good. She decided that when Fitz got back she would have a talking to with him.

Fitz was worried. He was worried about Simmons of course, whether or not she would recover. He was worried that he wouldn't make it back to see her. he was scared about the Hydra undercover he was about to do, even though Simmons was the one out of the two who was a dreadful liar. _What if I mess this up right when we land? How will I get in the building?_ Fitz played the scenarios in his head over and over until they didn't make sense anymore. the plane was close to the Hydra base, but he wasn't ready yet. He had been notified that another undercoverS.H.I.E.L.D. agent was there to look out for him, but would not show themselves until absolutely necessary in order to not ruin the mission. As the plane landed, he felt anxious. His legs shook as he got up. Outside there was a large bright green field surrounded by pines and other evergreen trees. He squinted at the sunlight as he made his way out of the plane. There were no agents nearby, and as he turned to the pilot to ask for directions, the loading dock closed. Fitz was completely alone.

A/N: Was this good, bad, in between? I won't know to continue unless you review!


End file.
